


Eyes Meet

by TheEmcee



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet and Bilbo’s breath is caught in his throat. Time stood still. The world stopped spinning. There was nothing around them. It was just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Meet

Title: Eyes Meet

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Thorin/Bilbo pre-slash

Summary: Their eyes meet and Bilbo’s breath is caught in his throat. Time stood still. The world stopped spinning. There was nothing around them. It was just the two of them.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom.

Eyes Meet

It was when Thorin was yelling at him that it happened. Or maybe it had happened before the yelling even started. Bilbo was standing a good bit away from the dwarves and Gandalf when Thorin came back to them. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect except, perhaps, the unexpected. But he was glad that Thorin was well again, even though his words still stung. To be honest, Bilbo wasn’t even sure why Thorin’s words had hurt him so much. 

After all, hadn’t he told them before the journey began that he wasn’t the right hobbit for the job? Hadn’t he told them that he wasn’t a burglar? Hadn’t he wanted a normal, respectable life at Bag End? Even though part of him had wanted to go on the journey, perhaps even before he knew that himself, most of him still wanted to remain in his nice and cozy hobbit-hole. Nevertheless, he had decided to accompany them and he had made up his mind to help them reclaim their home. And then he had lost every bit of his mind and had thrown himself at the Pale Orc, Azog, in some odd attempt at saving the King under the Mountain.

Thorin was up on his feet and was moving past his fellow dwarves when it happened. Their eyes meet and Bilbo’s breath is caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was in fear or something else, but he figured that it was most likely do to fear. Everything and everyone around them melted away. It was just the two of them then. Time ceased to press forward. The world stopped spinning. Bilbo’s heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that it rang in his ears and he was more than sure that Thorin and everyone else could hear it as well. 

Words are tumbling from Thorin’s mouth, words that Bilbo heard him speak before. But the words were muffled, almost as though his ears were stuffed with cotton or something. His eyes, however, could not leave Thorin’s. They remained connected, almost as though they were unable to look away. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to look away. For some strange and unexplainable reason, Bilbo felt drawn to the Dwarf King. And a thought crossed his mind that maybe he had been ever since he first laid eyes on him. It wasn’t unthinkable; Thorin was quite attractive, he supposed. Honestly, Bilbo hadn’t met or known enough dwarves to really make a sound decision on that one. 

Brown eyes continued staring into Bilbo’s own blue ones even after Thorin had finished speaking. And then, Bilbo was wrapped in the King’s strong arms and being crushed to his chest. Never before had he felt so strange, but it was a good strange. A very good strange, actually. His stomach felt queer and not like itself. It was almost as if butterflies had commandeered it and were making it light as a feather. But it wasn’t a bad sensation; quite the opposite actually. It made him feel nice and warm and finally, finally, accepted. 

Bilbo hadn’t wanted Thorin to pull away. He would have much rather liked it if they remained as they were. However, they had a mission to complete and time was of the essence. And so, Thorin pulled away and an empty feeling seeped into Bilbo’s stomach, his bones, his very being. But when his eyes met Thorin’s, he could see the warmth of a smile within them and the promise of talking later on when they had more time. For the moment, that was enough for Bilbo because something within him told him that their eyes would meet again. That was something he greatly looked forward to.


End file.
